The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with the recent trend for slimness, lightness and high levels of performance in electronic devices, the miniaturization and multifunctionalization of electronic components included in such electronic devices have been required.
Electronic devices, as described above, commonly include power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuits (PMICs), such PMICs serving to efficiently control and manage limited battery resources, in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic devices are multi-functionalized, the number of direct current (DC)/DC converters included in PMICs has increased, and the number of passive elements included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this regard, since a component arrangement area of the electronic device may inevitably be increased, there may be limitations on the miniaturization of electronic devices.
In addition, significant amounts of noise may be generated by wiring patterns in the PMIC and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.
Meanwhile, a capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities between the dielectric layers are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, when direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes, causing vibrations.
Such vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through solders connecting the multilayer ceramic capacitor and the PCB, such that the entire PCB becomes an acoustic reflective surface generating a vibration sound that becomes noise.
The vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region of 20 to 20000 Hz, known to make a person uncomfortable. The vibration sound making the person uncomfortable as described above is referred to as acoustic noise.
Research into a technology of decreasing acoustic noise has still been demanded.